1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to levels and more particularly pertains to a new audio visual combination extension level for giving an audible and visual indication of whether a surface is level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of levels is known in the prior art. More specifically, levels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art levels include U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,365; U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,917; U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,616; U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,864; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,332; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,399.
In these respects, the audio visual combination extension level according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of giving an audible and visual indication of whether a surface is level.